ANDROID4G
A current lord who has been all around the Empire Legacy world and joined many different factions. Notable Achievements * Has been every different rank citizen-lord * Ex-officer in Brixia History ANDROID4G, also known as Android, Droid, iPhone, or SwagDroid4G, is a player who joined Empire Legacy on July 17, 2012, a few months after the transition from WorldStudio. He is well known due to being being a semi-active player and a member in many different factions. Old Times Dark Brotherhood Android's first faction was TheDarkBrotherhood, owned by Elicatroth at the time. Around this time was Droid's first rank upgrade-- Citizen-- as well as his promotion to officer in the faction. Soon thereafter, the DBH was moved to a larger stronghold, and became unpeaceful for the first time. Raids against and by other factions were quite scarce, as TheDarkBrotherhood was populated by mostly newer players. A month or two after the second base of the faction was set up, Elicatroth, as well as a few other officers and members, left the faction, leaving Droid in charge. The ship ran smoothly for quite sometime, as the new leader was quite a stickler for rules, regulation and order. However, as time passed, more and more players left the faction, and as a result, Droid packed up his stuff and was disbanded, and the stronghold deserted. PaxArtifex and the Great Mute Android's travels took him to various factions after the DBH was ended, but these memberships were very short-lived. That is, until PaxArtifex, one of the most prominent and well-respected factions on the server, started recruiting. LdyRynn and Clip68. the married owners of Pax eventually, albeit reluctantly, accepted Droid into their group and treated him as one of their own. About a month later, an inappropriate discussion between Tkapp and Ravenoffaith took place in the public chat, and Android got in. This discussion was screenshotted by several witnesses, and the files promptly sent to Emperor Exagerate. The situation was handled quite well on the part of the staff team, and two-day mutes were handed out to Ravenoffaith and Android, while the punishment to Tkapp is unknown. In shame of what he had done nights previous, Android publicly apologized on the server forums, as well as in game once the mute was up, to everyone, and promised this would never happen again. This embarrassment led him to leave Pax, and become inactive on the server altogether, only to reappear a few weeks later, ready to start again. StormSky Era and the Golden Age of PvP After his return to Empire Legacy and many factions later, ANDROID4G joined PrincessSlaya23's PVP superpower, StormSky to get away from being peaceful and to return excitement to his days. The raids on other factions were grand, and Android participated in a great many. This lasted quite a while, almost as long as his time in Pax or even TheDarkBrotherhood, However, this, like other past experiences of Droid's, came to a decline as PrincessSlaya became inactive, StormSky started to decline, and major members of the superpower started to pursue other opportunities. This lead to ANDROID4G leaving StormSky, and eventually, its downfall. Gallery (No photos currently.) Category:Players